Stop hate about you
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: En definitiva Cato detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con el Capitolio pero se encuentra con Clove y eso es lo importante. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "El Capitolio" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Stop hate about you**

** Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "El Capitolio" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Personajes: **Cato y Clove.

* * *

**I.**

Las personas del Capitolio son ridículas.

Ese es el pensamiento de Cato mientras observa a su estilista colocarle el pesado traje de gladiador. Su estilista es un hombre de mediana edad que lleva el cabello teñido de un azul eléctrico que le daña la visión, tiene tatuajes plateados en sus mejillas y perforaciones de formas irregulares entre los dedos de sus manos.

Varias veces ha escuchado acerca de la excentricidad del Capitolio, y en las cosechas es imposible no fijarse en los elaborados tocados que suele llevar la coordinadora de su distrito, pero cuando bajaron del tren jamás pensó en encontrarse con una marea de vibrantes colores.

Cato recuerda la mueca de desagrado que hizo Clove cuando una chica de piel morada con olor a uva le agarro por el brazo.

—Los gladiadores dejaron de existir hace miles de años —dice el muchacho como si fuera la cuestión más clara de Panem—. ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar estos trajes?

El estilista lo observa con el ceño fruncido y sus tatuajes plateados se mueven al compás de sus palabras.

—Hay un rumor que dice que los del distrito uno van a desfilar con trajes enjoyados y plumas coloridas —explica el estilista—, y necesitamos hacer que ustedes resalten por encima de ellos. No tenemos joyas y tampoco plumas, pero tenemos estos trajes dorados que harán que llamen la atención del público y de los patrocinadores.

El traje se siente pesado y frío sobre su piel bronceada pero él mantiene la mirada fría y se pregunta si el traje de Clove va a ir a juego con el suyo pero como son del mismo distrito, Cato supone que así va a ser. El estilista le coloca un polvo brillante en todo su rostro y siente la necesidad de estornudar, pero contiene la respiración para no hacerlo.

El hombre le indica que lo acompañe a través de un largo pasillo blanco y pronto se encuentra con la mirada oscurecida de Clove.

—Piensa que al menos no estamos vestidos como vaqueros, siempre visten así a los chicos de la ganadería y visten de mineros a los del distrito doce —dice Cato antes que ella pueda decir algo—. Al menos este traje me hace lucir más musculoso y a ti te hace lucir más peligrosa.

Clove asiente con un movimiento de cabeza sin darle la menor importancia pero una imperceptible sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

* * *

**II.**

— ¿Qué piensas de la chica y el chico del distrito doce? —la pregunta de Cato es murmurada por lo bajo mientras sus coordinadores siguen brindando por el éxito del desfile.

Cato sigue preguntando qué éxito están celebrando ya que los chicos en llamas le han quitado todo el protagonismo y los patrocinadores los han adorado.

—Ojala que la chica se este ahogando con alguna bebida y el chico muriendo intoxicado por alguna almendra envenenada —la mirada de Clove es oscura como la noche que reina fuera de las ventanas de su piso.

Cato se permite imaginarlo a los dos con el rostro negro debido al ahogamiento y al envenenamiento y por un instante desea que eso esté sucediendo en ese mismo instante.

—Vienen del distrito más pobre de todo Panem, lo más probable es que hayan visto la comida y se comieran hasta las servilletas —contesta el muchacho con una sonrisa ladeada, Clove devuelve su sonrisa—. Nunca han visto tanta comida en un mismo día.

La mesa junto a la que están sentados es de un cristal blanquecino como la leche y tiene las patas retorcidas como las ramas de los árboles, varios platos de formas elaboradas están sobre ella y una fuente enorme con forma de cisne contiene la bebida que su coordinadores parecen adorar.

Llega la hora del postre y a Cato le ofrecen un plato de helado de chocolate bañado con nueces azucaradas y trozos de uvas verdes, pero él lo rechaza lo más educado que puede ser. ¿A quién se le ocurre mezclar chocolate, nueces y uvas? Solamente a los habitantes del Capitolio.

— ¿Acaso estás lleno, querido? —le pregunta su coordinadora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñando las incrustaciones de oro que tiene en las encías, mientras le muestra un frasquito de líquido nacarado—. Tengo el antídoto perfecto, te tomas dos gotas de este líquido y vomitarás la comida, así podrás saciarte con el postre.

—No es necesario, me iré a dormir.

El aroma de las nueces azucaras comienza a marearlo y lentamente se pone de pie, coloca la servilleta sobre la mesa y echa a andar en dirección al que será su dormitorio por las próximas dos semanas.

* * *

**III.**

Las entrevistas han estado bien en opinión de Cato.

Él se ha mostrado fuerte y seguro como Brutus le ha aconsejado, y Clove se ha mostrado grácilmente peligrosa como Enobaria le ha indicado; claro que nadie contaba con que los chicos del distrito doce volvieran a llevarse la atención y los aplausos del públicos.

Cato está enfadado, desde que han llegado al Capitolio nadie les ha prestado la atención que se merecen debido a ser los principales candidatos a ganar los Juegos y todos han adorado a los del distrito doce, dos chicos pobres que lo más probable será que mueran en el baño de sangre.

Se quita la camisa en un movimiento rápido y frustrado. Golpea la pared con el puño cerrado y decide salir de su dormitorio. Sus coordinadores duermen en sus habitaciones con respiraciones pesadas y emborrachadas, una débil luz asoma por el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio de Clove. Cato no lo piensa dos veces y abre la puerta.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Clove aún lleva el vestido de la entrevista y Cato avanza con pasos firmes en su dirección.

—Quiero sacarte el vestido —su voz está cargada de intenciones y Clove siente que una corriente eléctrica recorre su espalda.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —asegura.

—Yo puedo hacerlo mejor —sus manos se posan con determinación en su cintura y la voltea de un solo movimiento, Clove es tan frágil y tan letal al mismo tiempo— y a ti te gusta que yo lo haga mejor.

Clove se voltea y lo enfrenta con ojos ennegrecidos por las sensaciones que le atraviesan pero él la desarma por completo cuando con sus labios delinea la curva de su cuello. El cuerpo de ella se siente tan pequeño y tan frágil entre sus manos, su piel despide un aroma frutal que lo enloquece por completo y que nubla todos y cada uno sus sentidos.

Quiere tenerla en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

* * *

**IV.**

A Cato no le agradan las personas del Capitolio. No entienden la obsesión por teñirse el cabello de colores inusualmente, tatuarse la piel con formas extrañas y lucir trajes de colores que se pueden divisar a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Pero a Cato le gusta como quedan los peinados elaborados y los vestidos vaporosos en el cuerpo menudo de Clove.

Tampoco le gusta la comida que suelen servirles día tras días. Detesta que estén continuamente mezclando postres como el helado de chocolate con nueces azucaradas y uvas verdes. Tampoco le gusta el jugo de frutas que suelen servirle mezclado con miel.

Pero a Cato le gusta cuando degusta esos sabores tan extrañados por medio de los labios rosados de Clove.

No le gusta tener que mostrarse siempre educado y cordial, cuando esta en presencia de sus coordinadores y sus entrenadores, detesta tener que pedir permiso cada vez que quiere retirarse. Él siempre se ha regido por sus propias reglas, no por las de alguien más.

Detesta que deban tener horarios para todo, tanto para levantarse como para alimentarse. Aborrece que los patrocinadores quieran más a los chicos del distrito doce que a ellos y que le hayan dado un mejor puntaje a la chica en llamas.

En definitiva Cato detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con el Capitolio pero se encuentra con Clove y eso es lo importante.


End file.
